Um Amor bem problemático
by Death K
Summary: Um relato dos sentimentos e dos mais profundos pensamentos, narrado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que os próprios personagens! Enfim, Leiam xD ShikaTema CAP 2 ON! lol
1. A culpa é dela!

**Aqui não temos narrador em 3ª pessoa, são os próprios personagens que contam a história de uma forma diferente. **

**So, Let´s Start ;D**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: A culpa é dela!**

Me digam, como alguém consegue ser tão problemática? Tão mandona e machona para uma só pessoa? Eu realmente não entendo. Eu realmente não entendo nada de mulheres. Elas são assim tão... problemáticas.

Mas a verdade é que nenhum homem consegue viver sem uma problemática ao seu lado, sei disso por que vejo meu pai com minha mãe todos os dias, apesar de minha mãe ser tão mandona quanto aquela outra problemática, meu pai não vive sem ela.

Talvez um dia eu consiga entender isso, mas acho está muito longe de acontecer. Não sou bem... como se diz? Pra casar...?

Não sei se conseguiria morar com alguém para sempre, dividir tudo, passar por tudo, acho que só conseguiria fazer isso se fosse pego pelo amor. Amor, uma coisa que também é bem problemático...

Vejo pela Ino que corre atrás do "Sasuke-kun" dela, acredito que aquilo não seja amor, mas eu não vou dizer isso a ela, ela não entenderia.

Pra falar a verdade nunca achei alguém que me pudesse explicar o que realmente seria o amor. Desisti de saber. Não tenho muito interesse nesse tipo de coisa.

Nunca foi um dos populares ou dos mais bonitos. Pra falar a verdade nunca fiquei sabendo sequer que alguma garota gostasse ou me admirasse. Também não faz diferença.

Prefiro minha vida monótona, mas feliz.

Porém, há coisas que não conseguimos evitar nessa vida. Como... se apaixonar...

Seria tudo mais fácil se talvez não fosse tão... problemática! Eu só queria ter uma mulher nem bonita e nem feia, que fizesse almoço e janta e deitasse ao meu lado todas as noites. Só isso.

Mas mesmo assim, se pudesse escolher, escolheria aquela. Aquela problemática, teria que ser aquela.

Não seria tão tolo ao ponto de expor meus sentimentos tão facilmente. Nem mesmo eu sei o que realmente sinto em relação a isso, já que tudo é tão novo.

Não sei nem por que me envolvi nisso tão facilmente, sendo eu assim tão despreocupado. Talvez seja a vida que tenha me pregado uma peça.

Ou talvez não.

... Isso é muito cansativo...

... e problemático...

É impossível evitar de pensar nisso... impossível! Quem sabe, entende o que digo. Por mais que você tente, mesmo sendo um ninja treinado, não há como escapar.

... e a culpa é dela! Toda dela!

E de quem mais seria? Veio com um jeito todo dela se aproximando sorrateiramente, e quando percebi era tarde demais.

Agora deve estar a dar suas gargalhadas nas minhas costas sabendo que conseguiu o que queria. Devia ser um plano desde o começo. Devia?

Um ninja que é considerado um dos mais espertos caiu nesse truque barato, que patético. Yare...

Realmente isso tudo é muito cansativo. Cansativo mesmo! Eu só queria minha vidinha simples, de um ninja simples, em uma vila simples de volta. Mas ela tirou isso de mim. E parece que não vai devolver tão cedo. Humpf.

... derrotado por uma mulher... putz...

No fim, acabei igual meu pai.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Yo! n.n**

**Espero que gostem dessa fic! lol**

**Achei interessante escrever desse jeito.**

**Se tiver reviwes postarei mais rápido o Cap 2...**

**Nele vai ser a versão da Temari xP**

**Mta comédia vai rolar ainda xD**

**Então até lá!**

**Ja ne ;D**


	2. A culpa é dele! Toda dele!

**Yooo!**

**Que bom que vocês tenham gostado xD**

**Mas vamos ao que interessa, a versão da Temari! Lol**

**--------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2: A culpa é dele! Toda dele!**

Me digam, como alguém consegue ser tão preguiçoso? Tão chorão e molenga para uma só pessoa? Eu não agüento uma coisa dessas. Diz que tudo e todos são problemáticos, mas só que o que ele ainda não percebeu é que não é os outros que são problemáticos, e sim somente ele: "o problemático"..

É problemático daqui, cansativo de lá... não sei como que consegue ser tão... tão... cansativo! Em cada 10 palavras que ele diz, 11 são problemático, problemática!

É um bebe chorão mesmo. Não tem jeito, Não vai mudar.

Cabeça dura!

Não to nem aí mesmo. Ele que se dane! Não sei por que perco meu tempo pensando naquele preguiçoso!

...é sempre ele.

Tudo é em volta dele! Tudo! Baka...

Eu, uma das melhores kounichi da vila da areia, não posso ficar perdendo tempo com uma coisas dessas, ainda mais se valesse a pena! Mas... vale? Realmente vale?

Bobagem.

... b-bobagem?

O que estou pensando? Yare... Temari... Temari... como foi deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer com você?

Aquele preguiçoso! A culpa é dele! Toda dele! EU VOU MATÁ-LO!

Eu juro.

... aquele baka chorão...

Cheio de "nhé nhé nhé" chegou daquele jeitão dele "de quem não quer nada" e pronto! Tão facilmente, que patético. Justo eu, uma ninja que não se diria pra... se casar? Mas mesmo assim, se eu pudesse escolher, escolheria ele. Há Há, que ironia do destino.

Nunca foi boa nisso. Nesse negócio de amor e relacionamentos. Perdi minha mãe muito cedo e meu pai nunca foi muito de falar nessas coisas e pra "melhorar" sou a única filha mulher. Sempre cuidei dos meus irmãos, nunca tive tempo pra pensar nesse tipo de coisa. Também não faz diferença.

Meu único objetivo sempre foi desde criança ser uma grande ninja. Desejava isso com todas as minhas forças, nada mais me importava. Mas tudo mudou. Ele me mudou.

... e a culpa é dele! Humpf.

Já não sei quem é mais baka, ele ou eu. Talvez seja eu mesma, por acabar assim.

Eu sempre tive todo o controle nas minhas mãos, sempre lutei pelos meus ideais, sempre estive a frente, mas quando ele chegou foi como se tudo desmoronasse diante de meus olhos, sem que pudesse mover um dedo. Fui derrotada... Será?

Eu derrotada? NUNCA!

... nunca mesmo?

Não sou do tipo de mulher que abaixa a cabeça pra qualquer um. Defendo minha opinião e sei que eu sou capaz de fazer muitas coisas que nenhum homem faria. Sou dura na queda mesmo. Mas...

... é só ele chegar...

Chegar que tudo isso cai por terra, sem nenhum esforço! EU O ODEIO!

Odeio por me fazer de boba desse jeito!!!! Odeio por que é tão preguiçoso! E tão idiota!

Megera domada? Putz...

Nunca mostrarei essa minha fraqueza diante dele! Pra que? Pra rir de mim? Jamais!

Vencida por um baka chorão preguiçoso? O que sou então?

... só sou uma idiota apaixonada por outro idiota.

Só isso.

--------------------------------------

**Vai continuar o esquema, mais reviews, mas rápido o próximo capítulo xD**

**Então até lá!**

**Já ne n.n**

**Kissus.**


End file.
